As a conventional cooker, there is known a cooker with a steam generating function which generates steam in cooking (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a cooker 5 with a steam generating function which serves as a cooker. FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing the cooker 5 with the steam generating function which includes a water tank housing member in a lower part of a front surface. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the cooker 5 with the steam generating function serving as the cooker includes a water tank 6 configured to store water to generate steam and provided below a heating chamber which is opened on a front surface for accommodating an object to be heated therein.
The water tank 6 is accommodated in a water tank housing portion 7 provided below the heating chamber of the cooker 5 with the steam generating function, and is removably attached from the front surface side of the cooker 5 with the steam generating function. FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing the water tank 6. FIG. 4(a) is a perspective view seen from the front surface of the water tank 6. FIG. 4(b) is a perspective view seen from a rear surface of the water tank 6. As shown in FIG. 4(b), an opening concave portion 8 is provided on the rear surface of the water tank 6 (see FIG. 2), and the water tank 6 and the water tank housing portion 7 are removably connected to each other by means of a connecting member provided in the water tank housing portion 7 (see FIG. 3).
Next, a method for supplying water from the water tank 6 storing water therein to a heating chamber body of the cooker 5 with a steam generating function will be described with reference to FIG. 5. FIG. 5 is a sectional side view showing a state in which the water tank 6 is connected to the connecting member in the water tank housing portion 7. FIG. 5(a) is a sectional side view showing a state in which the water tank 6 is not connected to the connecting member, and FIG. 5(b) is a sectional side view showing a state in which the water tank 6 is connected to the connecting member and a sectional side view showing a path for water. As shown in FIG. 5(a), the water stored in the water tank 6 (not shown) is pushed against the water tank 6 by means of a valve shaft 15 connected to a tank packing 14 and a spring (not shown), thereby sealed so as not to leak out of the water tank 6.
As shown in FIG. 5(b), when the water tank 6 is inserted into the water tank housing portion 7 (see FIG. 3), a connecting member provided in the water tank housing portion 7 is connected to an opening concave portion 8 provided on the rear surface of the water tank 6.
FIG. 7 is a front view and an exploded sectional view showing a conventional connecting member. FIG. 7(a) is a front view showing the conventional connecting member. FIG. 7(b) is an exploded sectional view showing the conventional connecting member. The connecting member is provided with an O-ring packing 12 as shown in FIG. 7(b), and the O-ring packing 12 contacts an internal wall of the opening concave portion 8 so that the water tank 6 and the water tank housing portion 7 are sealed. As shown in FIG. 7(b), the conventional connecting member is formed by a combination of a guide portion 1, the O-ring packing 12 and a water tube 13. Furthermore, the guide portion 1 is formed of a hard material.
When the water tank 6 is further pushed in, the valve shaft 15 is pressed by the connecting member such that a clearance is formed between the tank packing 14 and the water tank 6 as shown in FIG. 7(b). The water stored in the water tank 6 enters from the clearance and passes through an internal hollow portion 4, and is supplied to a water pump (not shown) through the water tube 13 in a water path 16 as shown in an arrow.
When the water tank 6 is removed from the water tank housing portion 7 (FIG. 3) reversely to the procedure, the tank packing 14 is closed so that the water stored in the water tank 6 is sealed in the water tank 6. As a result, the water stored in the water tank 6 can be prevented from leaking out.
With the structure, the water tank 6 is disposed removably from the body of the cooker 5 with the steam generating function which serves as the cooker. Therefore, the water tank 6 can easily be taken out to carry out cleaning or the like. Therefore, usability can be enhanced sanitarily.